The Vampire's Wolf
by Blueicewing
Summary: She saved his life and left just as fast as she came leaving him to wonder who she was and hoping to see her again. 500 years past and they meet again at a school. what will come form this unlikely friendship between to different people? will they fall in love or will they be ripped apart. A/U parings, Aidou and Yuki, Zero and OC,
1. Chapter 1

"_Great." _I thought grimly as I avoided a slash of a sword before kicking back the demon and he changed to dust. I felt myself getting heavier and slower and I realized that there was a green mist. "This mist makes vampires weak no matter if you are a pureblood." A cold voice said and a huge what snake slithered up its tong snaking out and back in again. I growled at him but he just laugh and said, "A weak vampire is not scary at all." And I was slammed to a tree having my breath knocked out of me. I sat up coughing out blood and glared at the snake. He laughed and headed towards me and I couldn't move when a pure blue arrow shot in front of me scrapping the snake demon in the nose causing him to let out a pricing scream. A raven blur shot at the snake and I flinched at the feel of holy powers as the snake turned to dust. I saw a beautiful goddess with fox ears and a tail that touched the ground and the mist vanished. She glided over and slowly knelt beside me. "May I tend to your wound, Pureblood?" she asked her voice soft and warm. I looked into her pale sapphire blue eyes and nodded. A soft blue bubble appeared and she said, "So now one can see you like this and we won't gain any attraction. Can you take off your shirt?" I nodded and with her help removed it and she placed her hands on my chest and I froze and I felt something warm enter my body and I felt it becoming lighter and I could breath easier. I looked to my chest and saw that the wounds were healing with out a scare behind. "You took a lot of damage to your chest. I healed all the life threaten ones and purified the poison so you are now back to normal again." She said standing up and I put my shirt back on and fixed myself and I realized that she only came up to my chest and she smiled and said, "I also made you immune to all harmful things. Good bye." And before I could say anything else she vanished into the night's shadows. "I didn't even get her name." I said and saw something beside my foot and I looked down to see a beautifully made sword. I picked it up gently and felt it pulse but didn't hurt me. I stored the stealth of the sword and headed back to my castle.

_**500 years later**_

I glanced at her sword that was on the wall looking like it did 500 years ago. I still can never get her blue eyes out of my head even when I was revived and still wonder if she was alive or not. I herd a knock at my door and Ichijo's voice said, "We are getting a new student who is the niece of Cross. I'll put her in the room across from you when she arrives." I got up from bed when I felt a very familiar aura. I went to the door and said, "The new student has just arrived, I scented it. Have the room beside me ready for her." He nodded and I headed to the headmaster's office hope it was who I thought it was.

I knocked on the door and Cross said "Come in." and I did to see a raven haired goddess in front of the desk who turned and smiled her sapphire blue eyes dancing, "We meet again, Pureblood. Thanks for caring for my sword." She said and I nodded, "To return the favor. You never told me your name and how you ended up as Headmaster's niece." I said and she said, "Kagome and you are Kaname Kuran the president of the dorm." I nodded and came and stood beside her and cross asked, "You two know each other." We nodded and she said, "We met by teaming up to fight a snake demon that was harming villages. It was uncalled for but necessary. I dropped my sword and he had cared for it." I sent her my thanks for not tell him about my weak state and she return it. "I feel a chaotic aura coming this way." She said and Zero came in and looked at Kagome who had her eyes closed and a faint blue appeared around Zero and his body relaxed and I caught him when he fainted and saw the tattoo fading. I put him on the couch and the light faded and she said, "Now he is like Uncle and free from the pureblood that turned him. He is now sleeping a sleep that he deserves." and ran her fingers through his hair like a sister would do for a younger brother or sister, "This is the firs time I seen Zero so peaceful. You are an angle my dear." Cross said and hugged her gently. "I adopted her 100 years ago into my family. Why not show her around?" he said letting her go and we nodded and left. "I'll send her papers to your study." He called and I just nodded.

We walked in silence and Kagome said, "It's great to see you again. I was hoping that I can meet you again." I smiled and placed my hand on her head and said, "As did I. I never got to thank you for what you did." She shook her head and said, "No need. I wanted to." I started to run my fingers through her hair gently and said, "Your hair is really silky." Causing her to blush and look away. I notice the pain in her eyes that was well hidden and asked, "Why are you in pain, little wolf?" and she sighed, "I was pushed of a cliff and hit some trees on the way down." She said and I growled softly, "Do you know who did it?" I asked and she shook her head, "by I have an idea. Was I was falling I saw a soul collector that belong to the clay pot knows as Kikyo who has half of my soul thanks to a witch." Kagome said and I pulled her into the shadow of a tree and into a hug and said, "I'll kill that clay pot." She tensed for a moment then relaxed completely. I buried my nose into her hair and breathed in her wintery scent and she nuzzled my chest and we stayed like that for awhile. When we pulled apart she asked, "Won't the others smell you on me?" I said, "No I was hiding my scent because of that. I believe that there is a spy and I don't want the counsel to know about you. They are corrupted." She nodded and said, "I'll be fine now lets go." And I nodded.

"Welcome back Kaname-sama. Who is this?" Aidou asked and I saw Kagome acting shy and meek. "Our new classmate Kagome Cross the niece of the Headmaster." I said causing them to gasp and Kagome said while bowing, "Please be kind to me." And smiled brightly and Ichijo came up and said, "I'm the vice president Takuma Ichijo, a pleasure my lady." And kissed her hand causing her to giggle and said, "The pleasure is all mine. I hope we can be friends." He smiled and said, "Sure we can." And I smiled inside at how fast my best friend and Kagome got along. "Ichijo get the papers on my desk and bring them to my room, Kagome I'll show you to yours." I said and she said, 'Thank you Kaname." I nodded and we went up stairs and I said, "My room is beside yours. I'll give you your sword." And he perked p at that, "You know sword play?" he asked and she said, "Battsujutsu and Hiten Mitsurgi is what I've mastered." Ichijo whistled and said, "Sweet want to be my sparing partner?" we entered my room and I went to the sword on my wall and gave it to Kagome who smiled and said, "I've missed you old friend. Thank you so much." "I'll get the papers." Ichijo said and left closing the door leavening us alone. I went over to my couch and said, "Sit." And she sat beside me and leaned slightly on me. "I have been wondering around for years I like your company." She explained and I said, "Other than Ichijo I am alone." She moved closer and said, "We are not anymore." I nodded resting my head on hers on caring that she isn't Yuki. "Kagome…I am in love with another who is in love with someone else." I said and she slightly stiffens and said, "A love triangle. I use to be were you are at. But that ended when my ex-love tried to kill me for Kikyo." And she went pale for a moment and I asked, "Are you alright?" she took a deep breath and said, "She is near. I can feel her half pulling on mine." I let out a growl and said, "Wait here, Kagome." And scooped her up caring her over to the bed but she said, "No I want to go with you." I sighed and used my speed to be at the place where the dead woman is. She looked like Kagome but had dull brown eyes and pin straight hair. "Well I see you got your self a man, little slut. How was he in bed? Are you going to use him as you did all the others?" she asked and I growled letting my aura go silently thanking Kagome who put up a barrier, and said, "I never did unlike you who was sleeping with the enemy and tricked Inuyasha." And I smirked and raised my hand and she turned to dust and a ball of light shot into Kagome who fainted.

_**Kagome's P.O.V**_

I woke up in a bed that smelled like spices in unfamiliar room and herd someone Else's breathing from my right. I turned and saw Kaname sleeping on the coner of the bed on his folded arm. He stirred and opens his reddish-brow colored eyes. He sat up and asked, "How do you feel?" touching my head and I said, "Whole. How long was I out and where am if?" "4 days in your room. Zero and Headmaster are coming." He said helping me sit up and the door came open and they came in. Kaname got up and I was hugged by my very worried uncle. "Don't scare us like that!" he said and I laughed weakly and said, "I just got my other half of my soul back." And the silver haired guy said, "Thanks for what you did." I smiled and patted beside me and he came over and I said, "Don't thank me. Your soul was tortured and mind in chaos I had to do something." He nodded and they stayed for a few minutes and then left leaving us alone. He sat beside me in the same spot he did when I woke up and ran his fingers through my hair softly before softly kissing my head and said, "you are whole again." I sighed as my heart thumped painfully knowing that I can not love him because he loves someone else. "It's been years since I had my soul whole." I said hiding my pain like Sessh taught me to looking into his garnet eyes. I let out a yawn and he said, "Sleep, little one." I nodded and slid down into the bed and fell asleep. I herd him leave and he whispered, "I'm sorry." And I felt a tear roll down face.

_**Kaname's P.O.V**_

I looked out my window and my thoughts drifted to the wolf in the room beside me and sighed, "_We can never be friends for I fear that I'll fall in love with her while I want Yuki. I'm going to avoid her." _Ignoring the pain in my heart I made up my mind and headed to bed.

"Morning Kaname," Kagome said brightly and I stiffly nodded to her and said, "Address me as Kaname- sama now." I saw her eyes dull a bit and she nodded and said, "Of course, Kaname-sama. Are you well?" I nodded and said coldly, "I am. Please go and get ready for class and don't bother me." And I turned away ignoring the hurt look on her face.

_**~A week Later~**_

It's been a week since I avoided Kagome and I hated it but had to keep Yuki safe. Her once bright eyes were dull but still acted happy and fine for the others but I can see the pain clearly. I shook me head at the thoughts and headed to class when I herd soft sobbing. I walked around the corner and saw Kagome there under the tree crying. "Why are you crying? It's a weakness to show. I thought you were strong but here I am wrong. Class will start soon so dry your tears and get ready." I said harshly and I saw her flinch and she whispered, "Yes Kaname-sama." I walked away once again ignoring the pain in my chest.

_**Zero's P.O.V**_

I was walking by the garden when I herd crying. I followed it and to my surprise I saw the girl who saved me in tears huddled under a cherry blossom tree. I went over hating to see her in tears and sat beside her and asked, "Hey are you alright?" she looked at me with hurt and betrayed eyes and said with a forced smile, "Yes I am." I frowned and asked "Why are you faking?" her smile faded and I stiffened when she through herself at my chest but I put on arm around her shoulders and smoothed her hair down. "Ka…Kaname told me that I was weak with a harsh voice like a cold whip. He's been ignoring me and treating me coldly after he showed me kindness." She whispered and I felt my dislike for him grow. I held her as she calmed down and once she was I said, "I'm Zero Kiryu. Thanks for saving me." She nodded and said, "At least I did something right." I felt my heart hurt hating to see my cousin in pain. "It will be fine. Say would you like to go on a trip with me? We can get to know each other and it will make you feel better." I asked and she looked at me and asked, "Where?" and I said, "Kyoto." She nodded and said, "Sure. I can't be around him." I stood up with her in my arms before setting her down and said, "Let's tell your Uncle." She nodded and we went to his office.

"Of course you can go! This will be great for you two to bond with each other! I'll make arrangements for you." He said happily and I groaned and Kagome giggled. "How long?" he asked and I said, "A week to two." He nodded and Kagome said, "I'll go and pack. Can we leave tonight?" we nodded and Cross said, "Shoo now and I'll make a reservation at the Ryokan inn it will be under Cross." And we left as he picked up the phone and said, "Pack for 2 weeks the met me at the gate." She nodded and left and I let a smile appear on my face at the though of making friend with my cousin. Once we were ready we got into the car I got for my birthday and drove away and I asked, "Do you want to sleep?" she nodded and did just that and I shook my head as I drove to the hotel in Kyoto.

_**~2 weeks Later~**_

"Zero can we go there?" Kagome asked pointing to a small café and I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6:00 and said, "Yeah." And we head over to the cafe, "Welcome to Fox's lair a table for two?" a blond said and I nodded and we were led to a window seat and she said, "A waiter will be out soon." Giving us the menu and Kagome asked, "Can we get the big bowl of Shio Ramen and share it with some sushi?" I nodded and said, "Sure. Shio Ramen is my favorite." "I'm Haru your waiter are you ready to order?" a voice and said and I replied, "The Shio bowl for two with a side of California roll and two cokes on with no ice please." He nodded and left to fill our order and Kagome said, "Thank you so much for inviting me, Zero." I smiled warmly at her and said, "Sure anything for my cousin." Over the week that past we formed a unbreakable bond that is only getting stronger. Once our food arrived we ate talking and chatting about anything.

When we reached the hotel Kagome asked, "When are we going back?" I laid on my futon crossing my arms behind my head and said, "Whenever you are ready." She nodded and knelt beside me and asked, "Can we become blood related?" I sat up and asked, "How? I would love to." She grinned and said, "A blood bonding ceremony. We slit our writs and hold them together and I'll say something and we'll be bonded. We'll also look similar to each other. You will lose your vampire side and become a wolf demon like me." I nodded and said, "Let's do it." She closed her eyes and gain wolf ears and a fluffy tail, sharp claws and then she opened her eyes and slit her wrist and took mine and did the same before putting them together and she said, "I, Kagome, the Guardian of the Shikon No Tama, Niece of Kaien Cross and high priestess of Lord Sesshomaru's castle accept Zero Kiryu, the half vampire into my pack as my blood brother. Do you accept." "I do accept the offer of Lady Kagome. I'll be honored to be in your pack, sister." I said strongly and a golden ribbon wrapped around our hands and the golden light engulfed us. I see her hair gaining slight silver streaks and a faint resembles to me. I also felt my body change and felt myself becoming stronger and lighter. I saw a silver wolf in my mind with my eyes and I knew who it was and with a nod it faded and the light faded. We pulled back our wrist and I saw mine healing and Kagome said, "Look in the mirror." I got up and did and saw that I had ears and a tail that were my hair color and I had streaks of raven in my hair. "We are now brother and sister." She said and I nodded and said, "And I'm happy. Wait did you do the ceremony with Cross?" she shook her head and said, "No. lets go to bed." And I nodded.

_**Kaname's P.O.V**_

It has been 2 weeks since I saw Kagome and caught Yuki with Aidou. I looked out my window ignoring when Ichijo came in and asked, "Kaname?" "Why was I so foolish?" I asked and he came over and placed his hand on my shoulder and said, "You only did what you felt was right. If you want Kagome back you will have to show her that she is not Yuki's replacement, that you want her for her, befriend her again. Kagome has a very forgiving heart." He said and I asked, "Who do you know so much?" he chuckled and said, "During sparing matches. She's the sister I never had." I nodded and Kain came in and said, "Higurashi and Zero are back." I nodded and said, "Where?" "They are coming here." He said and we heaed down stairs just as the doors opened and Kagome came in with Zero who ruffled her hair and said, "I'll take your bags up for you." "Thanks, Onee." She said shocking us and I said to Aidou, "Show him to her room." He bowed and they left and she smiled at us and ran to Ichijo how hugged her and said, "I might finally be able to beat you." "Really, we'll see about that, Pup." She shot back and the laughed. Then she turned to me and I saw her eyes dim a bit and she said, "Hello, Kaname-sama." I nodded and said, "Kagome. Where did you and Zero go?" "Kyoto for a mini vacation, I wanted to spend time with my brother." She said and Ruka asked, "Brother?" she nodded and said, "We did the blood binding Ceremony." And shrugged and they came down and Zero said, "See ya." and left "Come with me to the study, Kagome." I said and she nodded and we went up to the study.

Once we where in side I locked the door and pulled Kagome into a tight hug burring my nose into her hair and let all my walls down. "Kaname-sama?" she asked and I said, "Kaname please just call me that/ I'm so sorry that I hurt you so badly 2 weeks ago. My only close friend and savor. I just didn't want to place you in the position of me having to choose between you and Yuki nor do I want to do that either. I know I hurt you so much but can you give me another chase of being your friend and maybe can be closer?"

**So sorry for not updating my other stories! I have a writer's block for all of them sadly and this came to mind. During summer i should be updating more often. Thanks to all how fav. me and my stories and following us!**


	2. Chapter 2

She pulled back and I held my breath waiting for her answer and she turned away and said, "I'm not sure Kaname. You truly hurt me. And I don't know if I could trust you like I did before." I felt my heart ache and said, "Please Kagome, I truly met what I said and admit that I could have done it better. Please." And touched her shoulder but was slapped in my face. "Kaname…I have been treated as a fool and gave my heart out before I met you only to have it ripped to pieces. I swore only to let certain people into my heart and you were one of them but how you treated me…I made a mistake." She said coldly and started to walk away. I pulled her to my chest and said, "Please Kagome, I'll do anything…don't leave." I let all my walls down and sank to the ground taking her with me. "I treasure our friendship but ruin it. I'll make you trust me again, so please, Kagome." She was stiff in my arms and didn't say anything. I sighed sadly and let her go and said, "I understand. You can go if you want." She turned and said slowly, "Will you keep your word?" I nodded and she sighed, "Don't make me regret this, Pureblood." I smiled a true smile and she got up and I said, "Tomorrow the Night Class is allowed to go to town. I want to show you something." "I'll think about it." She said and left the study closing the door softly and I let out a sigh and though '_look like I have my work cut out for me.' _

The next day

"Follow me Kagome." I said stopping beside her and she asked, "Why?" "Because I want to show you something." I answered and held out my hand. She looked at it for a moment and slowly placed her hand in mine and I started to walk. I led her to a café and went in and said, "A table for two please." The waiter looked up and nodded and led us to a table and we sat down. "Why did you bring me here, Kaname?" she asked and I said, "To talk. I want to know more about you." She looked at me and said, "I will only tell you certain things till you get my trust. I was born in Tokyo on a shrine. I have a younger brother named Sota; my mom is Rina, and my cat Buyo. Dad died in a car crash when I was still young." I was shocked and said, "I…was re awaken by my destined Rido Kuran and he slaughter my family, Yuki is my sister and use to by my fiancée. It was my mom's dream to have humans and vampires live together in peace. If you where born in Tokyo how come I met you in Edo?" she said, "I won't tell you till you get my trust again. I'll have the miso soup and some water please." Turning to the waiter who just came up, He nodded and I said, "The same for me please." He scribbled down the order and left. She lends back into the chair and I said, "Ok. I'm fond of this place, actually near here is something that you will like. I did some reaches on myths from the Edo Era and found a place that should be familiar to you." There was a spark in her eyes and she asked, "Really?" and I nodded, "But I'm not sure if it will bring up any bad memories or sad. That is the last thing I want to do." I said honestly and when our food arrived we ate in a comfortable silence.

When we left the café I headed away from town and down a path that was hidden with in the forest. I felt Kagome hand leave mine and I turned to see her standing stiffly. "Kaname…be careful. Something's is making me on edge. My instincts are telling me to flee." She said slowly walking to me and I looked around us took her hand again and said, "Stay close." She nodded and we continued at a slower peace looking around. Soon I was feeling it also and I squeezed her hand and in response squeezed back. We arrived at a clearing and Kagome gasps falling to her knees. "So much death, pain, fear, anger and sorrow here." She whispered and her eyes became watery and a tear escaped. I knelt beside her and asked, "What is, Kagome?" she looked at me with sad and fearful eyes and said, "we need to leave her now…we are in danger. Now Kaname, We need to get away from here." And I nodded trusting her and scooped her up bridle style and using my speed had us with the night class who was shocked. I set Kagome down and Ichijo came up and pulled her into a hug and asked, "What's wrong?" "We stubble upon an unmarked gravesite and murder sit…I could feel the emotions like I was there. I could feel the malice from the murderer." She said shocking us and I said, "We are going to go back you can stay here longer Ichijo will be the leader." They nodded and I put her on my back and using my speed got us to her room with in seconds. I laid her down in her bed and she asked, "Can you bring me Zero?" I nodded and left the room and the dorm running into him. "What are you doing back?" he asked and I said, "Kagome wants you." His eyes narrowed and asked, "Why?" I waved for him to follow and when he did I said, "we found a murder site and a gravesite. Kagome had a break down because of the feelings there. I…also felt strange and unsettled." Zero asked, "Was it a few miles out side of the town?" I nodded and he said, "I stumbled upon It while hunting a rouge vampire. They even get nervous there and Kagome has a strong connection to the spirit world, a medium." I was shocked and asked, "Why dose she want you?" "For some reason I can calm her down when she is like this. This happened before." And with that we quicken our speed to Kagome's Chambers.

We went in to see her sitting up with tears running down her face and looking pale. Zero ran to her and sat besides her taking her in his arms she buried her face into his chest and I asked gently, "What happened?" "I saw it…a little girl…she most likely 10 was raped then impaled with a hot iron sharp bar. Then I saw more girls being killed in the same way. They were between 10-16…" she said and Zero tightens his arms around her and to my surprised growled softly and she calmed down. "Sister, you'll sleep with Kaname, even through I don't like it. I'll tell Cross." He said and glared at me and it read 'don't do anything.' I nodded slightly and Kagome pulled away and sighed, "Ok." Then kissed his cheek and let him go, he kissed the top of her head before leaving gently closing the door. "I'll be back…" I said and once again using my speed went into my room and changed into my night close then back into her room turning off the lights. I walked to her bed and saw that she was lying down and I got in beside her and said, "Sleep, no fears will haunt you tonight, sleep, Hime." I made my voice soothing and she closed her eyes moving closer to me and I moved so she was on my chest and I placed my arms behind my head thinking, '_I'll protect her for ever.' _Then looked at the sleeping fox on my chest and saw that her face was still sad. Taking a hand I ran my fingers through her hair and purred surprising me and more so when she responded. _I didn't know that vampires could purr_. Without think of it I drifted off to sleep still purring for the girl who has my heart completely.

**Sorry of the wait. Family problems and school, I hope that this is a good chapter. The murder, her visions and the gravesite will play apart of the story. In this one I'm making Zero slowly become friends with Kaname because of Kagome and her powers. Do you think I should add Ichiru and Sara?**


End file.
